The Real Enemy
by Howyoudoinuglynakedguy
Summary: Second Caryl fan fiction, based on what happened after 4x10 with a few changes to suit my story line. As always R&R guys! If it gets good reviews I'll do the second chapter. Tagged the main 4 characters. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Daryl...Daryl! Daryl slow down," Beth shouted stumbling along behind him.

Daryl carried on walking, barely even hearing her, he had turned her into white noise these past few days, it was easier that way. He refused to let any emotions slip out, he couldn't afford to, not now, not ever. Since the prison had gone down he hadn't allowed himself to think about the events that had happened, besides it wasn't even like he needed to think anything over, it wasn't his dad who was decapitated.

Obviously there were things that were constantly on his mind, like the well being of the others in the group, if anyone had survived at all. Beth was more optimistic than him naturally, even after what had happened. If he was honest she would of been the last person he would of chose to get stuck with, but she was all he had right now.

He kicked the dirt on the train track, frustrated that he couldn't find any clue as to where anyone else was. His brisk walk slowed to a stopped as he waited for Beth to catch up, he scanned the area around him, looking for any sign of anyone, anything.

"Nothing," he murmured.

"What?" Beth asked, slightly out of breath.

"Nothing, there's nothing, no one, everyone is either gone or dead, it's over Beth."

Daryl carried on walking at the same brisk pace as before, no idea where he was going to go next.

"Wait what do you mean it's over?" Beth asked trying to keep up to speed with him, "they're not all dead, I know they're not, they can't be."

Daryl ignored her again and continued walking, increasing his speed.

"Hey!" Beth yelled, "it's not over, they're still alive and we're going to find them."

Daryl stopped and turned, he could see Beth's eyes glossing over, "no Beth _we're_ not finding anyone, I'm gonna keep following the train track, you do what you want."

"You know I can't track half as well as you, we can't split up Daryl, you can't just leave me!" Beth said storming towards him as he turned his back again.

Daryl spun around fed up of her whining, "you ain't my responsibility! I can leave you any time I like, I don't need you."

Daryl knew his words hurt as he saw her wince a little, he felt bad but he knew acting like this was his way of staying strong.

Beth said nothing in return and there was a moment of silence, neither of them moving from where they were stood. Daryl waited a few seconds before he turned on his heel and continued walking, Beth following quietly behind.

* * *

Carol slowly rocked Judith in her arms trying to get her to stay quiet by the edge of the woods.

"I'm really glad you found us Carol," Lizzie said walking up behind her.

Carol gave Lizzie a smile, "me too."

Carol looked over at Tyreese who was examining the cut on his arm, "so what's the plan?"

Tyreese glanced up, "I'm not sure, I've just been trying to find a safe place to take the kids."

"Maybe if we carry along these train tracks it'll lead us to somewhere a bit safer," she suggested looking at Judith's eyes slowly close.

"Yeah but what if it leads us to a city full of walkers?" Tyreese asked, walking over to join her.

Carol shook her head, "I don't know, we have to do something, we need to be near a supply of food for the girls."

Tyreese rubbed his head, "true but I don't want to put them in anymore danger than they're already in."

"What other choice do we have? Maybe if there are others alive then they'll follow the tracks too, we can't go anywhere near the prison it's a death trap."

Tyreese took a long breath out, "alright then, if that's what you think is best then that's what we'll do."

Carol nodded, "trust me it's best option we have. We'll go in the morning, the girls need some rest it's been a long day."

Carol gave Judith to Tyreese and settled Lizzie and Mika down, explaining to them what the plan was, to keep them safe.

"Where were you?" Lizzie asked.

"What do you mean?" Carol asked.

"Back at the prison, you weren't there, when we were attacked."

"I told you I was just coming back, there was nothing I could do to help."

"That's okay, we didn't need you. I shot someone, they tried to shoot Tyreese."

"Well then you did what you had to do to stay safe, that's all that matters now, no need to feel guilty."

"Oh I don't," Lizzie said grinning up at her.

Carol bit the inside of her lip slightly and managed a small smile, "try and get some sleep now."

Carol went back over to to Tyreese and took Judith off him. He offered to take first watch and Carol thanked him gratefully resting her head against a tree as she slumped to the ground, looking up at the stars.

* * *

"Daryl can we call it a night? I'm really tired," Beth asked, her eyes straining in the dark of the night. These were the first words Beth had said to him since the earlier incident that day and it caught him off guard.

Daryl looked back at her and nodded not saying a word, he walked into the outskirts of the woods and sat down, leaning his back against a tree. Beth followed closely behind, sitting and leaning on a tree across from him.

"You go sleep first, I'll take watch," Daryl said taking his crossbow off.

"You sure? I'm fine taking first wa-"

"Yeah I'm fine, just get some rest," Daryl interrupted.

Beth nodded silently and closed her eyes, suppressing back her tears. She had never felt so alone and helpless. She put her arm over her mouth to stop the sobbing and tried desperately to compose herself.

Daryl's eyes flicked over to her and he heard her let out one sob before clamping her arm over her mouth.

"You okay?" he asked, he was surprised himself that he was asking this question but he could see she was suffering much more than him.

Beth opened her eyes and took her arm away from her mouth, taking deep breaths, "yeah I'll be fine, just not dealing with things as well as you."

Daryl nodded, "there's gotta be someone out there that's still alive, I'll try tracking again tomorrow if you want?"

Beth smiled weakly, "thank you Daryl."

Daryl scoffed, "don't thank me just yet."

"We'll find someone, we can't of been the only ones that ran this way."

Daryl nodded, "just try and sleep yeah?"

Beth nodded once back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Carol awoke to a piercing scream in her ears, she immediately stood up, knife in hand scanning the area for Lizzie, Mika and Judith. She panicked seeing Judith was no longer in her arms but then felt a huge relief when she saw Tyreese in the clearing holding her. She ran over to him seeing no danger but no Mika.

"Carol come on," Tyreese called as she ran over, "Mika ran off that way, thought she saw a walker."

They both began running, Lizzie and Judith in tow, back the way they came.

"Mika!" Carol called out, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Mika, it's safe, you don't have to hide!" Tyreese shouted out.

"Shh, be quiet!" Lizzie snapped, "they'll hear us!"

"Lizzie this is your sister! We have to find her," Carol remarked calling out Mika's name again as the continued running.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and carried on walking down the track muttering to herself.

* * *

"Beth! Beth wake up," Daryl said abruptly shaking her.

Beth yawned, "what? What is it Daryl?"

"Sh shh listen," Daryl whispered.

She heard faint shouting in the distance, "oh my god that's them! They're alive!"

She got up and began running out of the woods and down the track, "Daryl come on, they need our help!"

"Beth stop, we don't even know who it is! They could be swarmed with a damn load of walkers," Daryl said as he jogged behind her.

"Daryl they're not shouting pain, there's no screaming, come on!" Beth shouted at him running into the darkness.

Daryl sighed and reluctantly increased his speed, "...fuck's sake, Beth wait up!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Beth!" Daryl shouted, his eyes straining to see her only a few feet ahead.

"Daryl I can see them, come on!" Beth said, not slowing her sprint.

Daryl slowed to a stop upon hearing something rustling in the bushes. He took aim with his crossbow and slowly paced forwards, his feet stepping lightly on the ground.

The rustling became louder as he got closer, he braced himself and pulled back a handful of branches only to find Mika cowering on the floor.

"Mika?" Daryl asked recognising her instantly, only due to Carol.

Mika looked up hyperventilating obviously not expecting to see Daryl stood there.

"Mika it's me Daryl, who are you hiding from?" he asked looking around him for any sign of walkers and then kneeling down in the bush beside her.

"I-I got sc-scared," she stuttered trying to stand up, "I had a b-bad dream about a walk-walker."

Daryl could still hear shouting, relatively close now, "who are you with?"

Mika stood up, shivering despite of the warm night, "w-well we have, Liz-Lizzie, Judith, Ty-reese a-a-and Ca-"

"Mika!" someone shouted from behind Daryl.

Mika ran from Daryl and straight into the arms of whoever was behind him, he hadn't yet clicked.

As he stood up and turned he realised, the one person he thought he'd never see again, especially after shit went down.

"Oh my god, Daryl?" Carol asked after looking up from hugging Mika.

Daryl looked at Carol for a moment almost unable to speak for a moment, "Carol?" That was all he could manage, he literally couldn't believe it, it felt like forever since he'd seen her and yet here she was, stood in front of him, mouth slightly open in disbelief.

"Yeah," she said nodding at him.

"How- when did you-..."

Carol didn't fully understand his confusion, "I was coming back from my run when I saw the prison being attacked, I waited until Tyreese came out with the kids and I followed them."

Daryl went to open his mouth again, he couldn't explain how happy he felt inside despite showing nothing but shock on the outside.

Before had a chance to think up some kind of emotionless response Tyreese came running over with Judith, Beth and Lizzie close behind.

"Mika!" Tyreese said panting, "are you okay?"

Mika nodded, "I'm sorry, I had a bad dream, they were coming to get me in the woods, they were behind us."

"You need to get over stupid dreams Mika, how are you ever going to be strong like me and Carol," Lizzie said scoffing at her.

Carol frowned at Lizzie, "Lizzie! Everyone deals with this in their own way, just because she ran doesn't mean she's not strong, it means she's smart."

There was a moment of silence as Lizzie glared up at Carol.

"Told you we weren't the only ones Daryl" Beth said grinning.

Daryl shook his head slightly his eyes still fixed on Carol, "guess not."

* * *

After Tyreese and Carol had explained their plan to Beth and Daryl they tried to get Mika, Lizzie and Judith to sleep. Daryl had barely said two words, just nodded in all the right places and let Beth do most of the talking about what happened after the prison. Judith fell asleep within a few minutes of Tyreese rocking her meaning he could get some rest, Lizzie fell asleep not long after next to Tyreese and Judith. Mika however was a lot more reluctant.

"Come on Mika, I'm on watch now, I promise I won't let any walkers get near you," Carol whispered.

"Can I sleep near you? I'd feel safer near you," Mika asked.

"Of course," she said sitting down and leaning against a big tree.

Mika sat next her and closed her eyes, her hand on her knife for safety.

Beth tried to insist that Daryl slept but he just laughed at her as he watched her constantly yawn.

"Look I'm not tired, I'll wake you up in an hour or so and I'll sleep then," he said walking over to were Carol was sat.

Beth frowned but was too tired to persist, "okay, just an hour, then you can wake me."

"Yeah yeah whatever," he said watching her slouch down on the other side of Tyreese who was already asleep.

He looked down at Carol who was watching Mika intently as she flinched in her sleep.

"That kid has got serious issues," he said making her jump.

"She doesn't have issues, she's just afraid, I doubt she's been out in the open much before, she went straight from Woodbury to the prison," Carol replied looking up at him.

He shrugged his shoulders and slid down next to her, "so..."

"So...?" Carol replied looking at him shift as he took off his crossbow.

"So what made you come back?" he decided to start with a more discreet topic especially since Tyreese was no more than three foot away.

Carol felt her body stiffen, of course Rick would of told Daryl, she was just grateful he hadn't told Tyreese.

"Um what do you mean?" she asked trying to avoid the conversation they were about to have.

"Don't pull that shit with me, I know what happened, I know he left you, why'd you come back?"

His words weren't harsh or accusing but they still made Carol feel uneasy.

"I had to come back for Lizzie and Mika, they needed me, I had to at least try."

Daryl nodded, "Rick wouldn't of let you step a foot through those gates, trust me that guy saw red."

"Yeah I had gathered that but I promised to protect them."

"Is that why you did it?"

"...Yep," Carol desperately wanted to change the subject, Daryl was giving no tell to what his opinion was on her and she could tell it wasn't a very high one at this moment.

Daryl could tell by the tone in her voice she was hiding something, he still didn't buy this bullshit story that it was her, she was a survivor but not the brutal kind.

"How you been doing out here alone then?" he asked deciding he would find out the truth some point later.

"Honestly? Shit, I can't hunt, I can't go anywhere too risky such as towns in case I'm swarmed, the only thing I can do is take down a few walkers and run."

"You want me to teach you?"

"Teach me to what?"

"Hunt, track, whatever, that way if we get split up you'll be able to survive, you might even be able to track one of us."

Carol smiled at him and nodded, "sure, that would be good."

"Don't worry though, I won't leave you, not like Rick did," Daryl could still feel himself getting angry just thinking about it.

"Thank you," she whispered, "you wanna get some sleep, I'm fine taking watch."

"You sure?" Daryl asked, his eyes stinging from the tiredness.

"Yeah, I'll wake you if I need to," she said giving him a half smile.

He gave one back, "alright, wake me if you get tired."

He closed his eyes and felt the tiredness further kick in and make his body begin to go numb. Carol watched him thinking about how relieved she was that he was alive and here with her, safe, together.

As he fell asleep his head slumped sideways onto Carol's shoulder and Carol glanced down again at him, his hair falling over his eyes. She smiled and very lightly placed her head on his for a moment, it was the closest she was going to get to a hug after what he thought she had done. Then she looked over at Lizzie and felt her stomach tighten looking at her hand locked firmly around her knife.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol woke the next morning her head rested on Daryl's looking over at Tyreese and Beth who were talking about plans about whether they should keep looking for others before heading off. She took her head off Daryl's and nudged her shoulder lightly, gently waking him. He took a few seconds to adjust to the light and to realise who he was asleep on. He flinched and sat up running a hand through his hair and stretching.

"Morning," Carol said watching him yawn, stretching out his muscular arms and rolling his shoulders backwards.

"Morning," he responded in a husky morning voice.

"Sleep well?" she asked standing up.

"Yeah sorry bout that," he said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it, not like you intentionally fell asleep on me," Carol said smiling at him.

He nodded once and went to walk off, "well best night sleep I've had in a while."

Carol continued to smile at him as he walked off, it was still hard for her to be relaxed around him after he had mentioned so little about what happened before the attack on the prison. It worried her, that maybe he was just hiding emotions while Tyreese was around...or maybe he thought it didn't matter any more, the whole situation changed, everything before the attack was now irrelevant. She still felt like she had to explain herself to him though, she couldn't just go on letting the one person she trusted believe a lie. The thing is though she just couldn't bring herself to tell him, she had taken the blame for this fully knowing the situation it would put her in, she couldn't just back out when it didn't suit her.

She woke Mika who was still sleeping and gave her some left over food from her bag.

"We're going to be travelling today, to try and find safety okay?" Carol said soothingly knelt down to Mika's level, "I don't want you to get afraid, I'll keep you out of danger, you've got me, Daryl, Beth and Tyreese to look out for you."

Mika nodded checking her knife was outside her t-shirt just in case.

"And you've got me," Lizzie said happily from behind Carol.

Carol glanced up at her and gave Mika a convincing fake smile, "yes Lizzie will take care of you too."

Mika smiled weakly and walked off with Lizzie over to Tyreese and Judith. Carol sighed and rubbed her hand over her face, keeping it there for a moment. She pursed her lips together and turned as she stood coming face to face with Daryl.

"Jesus! Daryl you scared the crap out of me!" Carol said catching her breath at how close he was stood to her.

Daryl smirked, "what was all the sighing about huh?"

"Nothing just tired that's all," Carol said trying to make it convincing.

"Bullshit," Daryl responded almost instantly, a corner of his mouth turning upwards at her taken back reaction.

"No I'm just worried," she lied, "what if this plan to follow the tracks leads us to nothing but death?"

"Ain't very optimistic of you," Daryl replied.

"Well we haven't exactly had the best luck lately," Carol said discreetly taking a step back from Daryl as he turned his head quickly to look at the others.

"Yeah well little ass-kicker over there needs some more food and soon. She ain't gonna last long out here otherwise."

"Hm suppose you're right, I still don't know how to hunt though, do you think it would be best to teach me now in case we get split up?"

Daryl nodded, "yeah spose so, they ain't planning on leaving for a few hours yet, they wanna make sure no one else is around the area, I highly doubt it."

"Now who's not very optimistic?" Carol asked giving him a grin.

"Jackass," he said nudging her smiling back.

"Hey guys we're going to go scan the area one last time for people and food, Mika said she wants to help us find food, do you want to take the other two?" Beth asked coming over to where they were stood.

"Probably best if you take ass kicker, I'm gonna try and teach Carol to hunt just in we get split up, she might be with some of the kids so she'll need to know how," Daryl said, "so if shit goes down probably best to make sure you're with one of us."

"Alright sure that makes sense, we'll be back in about an hour or so," Beth said making her way back over to Tyreese.

Lizzie came over and joined them as Tyreese and Beth left, "hey what you doing?"

"Just learning how to hunt, just preparing in case we get split us at some point," Carol replied watching Lizzie sit down by a tree near them.

"Can I learn?" Lizzie asked smiling, her eyes glimmering.

Daryl let out a laugh, "nah kid I think it's best you leave it to the adults."

Lizzie's eyes bored into him, her jaw clenched, neither Daryl or Carol noticed though.

"Just stay in sight Lizzie," Carol said walking away from her.

Lizzie sighed and nodded pulling out her knife and stabbing it into the tree.

* * *

"Right so first things first you've gotta find a animal," Daryl said scanning around the area, "it'll be easier if you make traps, I'm usually okay cause of my crossbow but you probably won't be as lucky."

Carol nodded, watching his lips as he spoke.

"Something like a snake though, that'll be no problem, you just gotta know where to find the bastards," Daryl said his eyes scanning close to the ground as he walked around.

Carol watched him intently trying hard to focus but found it difficult every time he glanced back and caught eyes with her.

"Psstt!" he whispered pointing to a concealed hole in the ground, "here."

Carol turned back to see Lizzie and saw her watching them with an expressionless face.

"What is it? Snakes?" Carol whispered as she walked to him.

"Not snakes, rabbits, these little fuckers are fast but if you block them off they should be an easy kill with your knife. The stab needs to be clean, straight through the head."

"Okay," Carol said pulling out her knife.

"Right I'm gonna stomp on the top here and that should lure them out, be ready to catch and stab."

Carol crouched down by the hole and nodded when she was ready. Daryl brought his foot down with one powerful blow behind the entrance of the hole and sure enough a few seconds later a rabbit came sprinting out right into Carol's hands. She made one swift stab through its head and the rabbit went limp. Lizzie's mouth twitched into a one-sided smile.

"Perfect," Daryl said smiling down at her.

She stood up holding the rabbit by the feet, "not bad for my first try."

Daryl took the rabbit off her and examined it.

"Not bad at all, now lets see you do it with a snake," he said laughing.

"Bring it, I'm unstoppable," Carol joked laughing with him.

"Oh really?" Daryl asked raising his eyebrows in a somewhat suggestive way.

Carol took a step towards him and nodded raising her chin very slightly, "uhuh."

"We'll see about that," he said winking before turning around looking for another hole.

Carol walked on after him continuing to make jokes about how much better she was than him.

Lizzie watched them laughing and joking together and locked her eyes on Daryl, twisting the knife in her hand as she did.

"Soon," she whispered, "very soon."


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the others got back Daryl and Carol between them had managed to catch three rabbits, two snakes and four squirrels.

"Wow this is great," said Beth smiling happily.

Carol nodded, "yeah we can cook it up later, did you guys find anything?"

"Just more berries but not much else," Beth replied.

"We best get going then, before you know it it'll be dark again," Carol said picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Okay," Beth agreed walking over to tell Lizzie and Mika to get ready to leave.

"You ready?" Daryl asked coming up behind Carol.

Carol took a breath before answering, "yeah sure, let's do this."

He nodded his head upwards and went to round the others up getting ready to set off.

* * *

Mika stayed close to Carol as they made their journey down the track, scared she might come across a walker. Daryl walked behind them all watching Carol intently as he did, he was going to find out the truth, who she was covering for. He wasn't even sure if it mattered any more, this person could be dead for all he knew but he still wanted answers from her, why she would choose to tell Rick a lie knowing the consequence.

No one really spoke very much, apart from the occasional inappropriate comment from Lizzie and the crying of Judith.

"Why won't she shut up," Lizzie muttered to Mika who was stood directly next to Carol.

"She's just a baby," Carol responded looking over at her.

"Babies don't belong in a time like this," Lizzie replied bluntly.

"Like any of us do," Daryl said from behind them, "none of us belong here."

Lizzie scowled at him and Daryl laughed a little, "calm down kid, I'm just pointing it out."

"Daryl," Carol said turning around to look at him with a concerned look on her face, "don't."

Daryl frowned but said nothing more and continued walking down what seemed to be an endless track.

Eventually after a few hours of walking Tyreese noticed something down the bottom of the slope through the woods.

"Hey guys look through there," he said pointing through a clearing into the trees.

"Looks like a cul-de-sac," Beth said.

"Clear one of those houses and we should be able to stay there," Tyreese replied looking to everyone for approval.

Carol nodded, "sure why not, this is what we were looking for in the first place."

Everyone seemed hesitant to go down, no one had really thought of what they would do after this, if this worked and they managed to live safely down there, then what? Would they continue looking for any other survivors? Would the build barriers around the area keeping walkers out? Would they stay there until supplies run low and then move on to the next best thing? All of these were good choices for surviving but not for living, it would never be anything compared to the prison, nothing would.

Everyone stood there for a moment looking down at the houses, preparing themselves for the what lied ahead.

"Lets do this then," Daryl said getting impatient, making his way down through the trees.

Everyone followed after him down to the road of the cul-de-sac.

"You wanna pick the most secure house," Daryl said walking around checking for broken doors and fences.

No one but him moved from the road, they let him take charge and choose where would be best to stay.

Daryl glanced over at them from across the cul-de-sac and whistled, "this ones good."

They made their way over to the door and hesitated again.

"Should just maybe two of us go in and clear the house?" Carol asked.

"Yeah yeah sure, Tyreese come clear the house with me, hand little ass kicker to Beth," Daryl said.

Tyreese handed Judith over to Beth and Daryl put his hand on the hand of the door, "you good?"

Tyreese pulled out his weapon, "yeah."

"Okay," Daryl said swinging the door open.

They stood at the entrance as Daryl banged the wall a few times waiting for any loose walkers. One came shuffling out of the kitchen and Daryl immediately shot them in the head with his arrow. They waited for any more but heard nothing so split up and scanned the house. Tyreese found one in the bathroom but apart from that nothing more, the rooms hadn't been touched since the apocalypse went down, it was a perfect place for them to stay.

"Alright it's clear," Daryl said dragging the two dead walkers outside and chucking them into the street.

Everyone went in and walked around, Beth looked in cupboards for supplies and medicines, Carol went upstairs with the kids, looking at the rooms for Judith, Lizzie and Mika, Tyreese went around to the back garden checking it was all secure and Daryl sat on the stairs, head in hands.

Carol came back down, leaving Lizzie and Mika up in the bedroom and frowned upon seeing Daryl.

"Something up?" she asked sitting down next to him.

He raised his head from his hands and yawned, "nah just tired."

"Well I've just looked at the bedrooms, Mika and Lizzie have taken the room with the bunk beds, then there's two double rooms, one with two single beds and one with a double."

"I'll sleep on the couch," Daryl said rubbing his face and standing up.

"No Daryl that's not gonna help you sleep, we'll talk to the others and see what they want to arrange."

"Great," Daryl replied rolling his eyes.

"Tyreese, Beth," Carol called going into the living room.

They both walked in a few moments later.

"What's up?" Beth asked.

"Sleeping arrangements," Carol said, "upstairs there are three bedrooms, one with bunk beds for Lizzie and Mika, one with two single beds and one with a double. I don't who wants to sleep where or if someone wants to sleep on the couch but I can't say that'll be very comfy."

They all looked at the two seated leather couch and frowned slightly.

"I'm happy with the single, why don't you and Daryl take the double?" Tyreese suggested.

Daryl stiffened.

"Yeah I'm fine with the single," Beth said.

"Well...it's just, um, well," Carol began.

"Come on, you two are the closest ones out of all of us," Tyreese said sitting down.

"I spose so," Carol said uncertainly.

"There sleeping arrangements sorted then," Beth said going back to the kitchen.

Daryl also walked out the room saying nothing.

Carol followed after him knowing he wouldn't had the best reaction.

"Daryl," Carol said as he walked up the stairs.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you okay with this? I'm happy to sleep on the couch."

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just putting my bag up here."

"Oh, um okay then," Carol said taking a step back down the stairs.

"Why? You have a problem with it?" Daryl asked coldly.

"Uh no, no that's fine," Carol said awkwardly.

Daryl raised his eyebrows and nodded once, "good."

Carol went downstairs and grabbed the bag of her stuff, when she came back up she saw Daryl sprawled out across the bed on his back. She stared at him, watching his chest rise and fall as he took something in his pocket and started turning it in his hand.

"Watcha got there?" Carol asked walking into the room.

Daryl jumped and slipped it back into his pocket, "ah it's nothing, just some jasper I found before everything at the prison fell apart."

"Never known you to be the sentimental type?" Carol questioned sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I'm not usually," Daryl said sitting up, leaning back on one arm.

Carol found it hard not to be attracted to him when he was looking up at her like that, "so...sleeping arrangements are going to be pretty shit for a while. I was thinking maybe we could clear another house and half of us could go next door or something-"

"Woah, getting a bit ahead of yourself there Daryl, yeah sleeping arrangements aren't great but it'll do for a minute, don't think this is going to be permanent, we have to keep moving."

"But why move if we're okay here? Let's face it it's not like we're going to find somewhere safe."

"The prison was safe," Carol pointed out.

"Yeah so safe that it got bombed and over-loaded with walkers, safe my ass," Daryl said collapsing back down on the bed.

"It if wasn't for the governor then that place would of been fine."

"Yeah instead someone else would of wanted to take it over and they would of destroyed it instead. Face it we're all just surviving, our generation wasn't meant to live."

"I'm glad you're alive," Carol said randomly.

Daryl glanced up at her, "yeah well I'm glad you're alive too, only person that's keeping me sane. You were the last person I thought I'd ever see again."

Carol smiled and Daryl sat back up.

"Now that I have found you though there's a few things you'll need to clear up and answer," Daryl said standing up.

"What do you mean?" she asked standing up also.

Daryl didn't reply as Lizzie walked in, "are you sleeping in here Carol?"

"Yeah I guess so," Carol replied.

"Is he sleeping in here too?" Lizzie asked looking intensely at Daryl.

"Yeah Daryl will be staying in here too, there's no other spare beds."

"Are you two going to have sex?" she asked bluntly.

"Lizzie! That's really not appropriate to be asking anyone!" Carol snapped.

Daryl could feel his face blushing red as he stood quietly.

"Fine fine whatever," Lizzie said walking out of the room, "you never said no though..."


	5. Chapter 5

Carol and Daryl walked quietly upstairs to their room and shut the door, Daryl threw off his jacket and collapsed back down on the bed, wiping his bloody hands in his shirt. Everyone else was sleeping while they had spent the evening making sure all fence panels were secure and killing any near by walkers.

"I don't know how long we can stay here," Carol said sitting on the edge of her bed and taking off her boots.

"Why?" Daryl groaned, "we've got the fence secure, we can keep on top of the walkers, it's fine."

"Because, there were a lot of walkers out there Daryl, if we get this amount everyday eventually we're just going to be overrun and I don't want it to come to that. Judith's at an age where she's going to learn how to walk soon, we need a safe place for her, and the others."

"Judith ain't our problem," he said closing his eyes.

Carol whipped him across the chest with her coat,"yes she is, it's our job to keep her safe and that's what we're going to do."

Daryl sighed, "since when were you the boss of me?"

"Since you became such a whiny bitch," Carol said smiling.

"Fuck off," Daryl grumbled laughing rolling over.

There was a moment of silence after the laughter stopped and Daryl kicked off his boots.

"So we gonna talk about everything yet?" he asked eventually when she had sat down with her back against the headboard.

She looked at him with a worried expression on her face, "there's nothing to talk about Daryl."

"Sure there is, there's stuff I need to say as well as ask."

Carol raised one eyebrow at him, "and what do you need to say?"

"That I didn't agree with Rick's call to leave you like that and if it was up to me I wouldn't of done it, killer or not," he said this looking at her giving her a chance to admit she wasn't the one who did it.

"Right, well, thank you," Carol said sliding further down onto the bed slightly.

Daryl looked intensely at her face, looking for any tell that she wasn't the one who did it but there was nothing, not even a twitch of emotion.

He breathed out heavily and sat up like she was with his back against the headboard, "so who really did it?"

Carol gave a sharp breath in and choked on nothing but air, she tried quickly to compose herself but Daryl was already smiling at her, getting the exact reaction he had wanted.

He made somewhat of a pouting face as he smiled at her, watching her frantically try and answer.

"It was me Daryl, I did it," Carol lied chewing on the inside of her lip.

"Fuck off was it," Daryl said fairly loudly.

"It was," Carol whispered back trying to get him to be quiet.

"I know you Carol," Daryl whispered, almost hissing, "you ain't got in you to kill two people, sick or not."

"Daryl believe it was me and let it go, goodnight," Carol said bluntly lying down and turning her back to him.

He sat up and flipped her over onto her back again, "I'm not letting this go."

There was a moment where she was looking up at him where she had to fight off the urge to pull him down with her.

She let out a long sigh and sat back up, "Daryl, I know you don't want to believe that it's true but it is, I get it if you're mad at me."

"Carol even if it was you none of it matters now, not after what's happened. The fact is I know it wasn't you and you won't tell me. I'm not even interested in who it is, I just want to know the truth?" Daryl eyes bored into her making her shift on the bed.

She looked at him and held his stare, she swallowed hard losing her breath a little and opened her mouth to deny it again but stopped. If he knew what was the point, she wasn't sure how he knew but he did.

"Fine, I didn't do it, there, happy?" Carol said frowning at him.

The corners of his mouth turned upwards, "better, don't try and lie to me again."

"I had reason to," Carol said.

"Which was?"

"One I'm not telling you, now quit with the questions."

"Or what?" he asked with a dark mischievous smile on his face.

Carol raised her eyebrows at him, "or I'll make you wish you had."

"Come on Carol," Daryl said deciding to play on it, "what would you actually do?"

Carol thought for a moment, she was clearly the weaker one of the two so threatening to him wouldn't work, she thought one thing that would shut him up though.

"I'll make you feel incredibly awkward," she said smiling to herself.

Daryl frowned in confusion as he lied back down on the bed, "how? And why would that make me stop asking questions?"

"Keep asking and you'll find out," Carol warned, glancing down at him lying next to her.

"Well I kinda wanna know now," Daryl said.

Carol shook her head, "no you don't."

"Well why not?" Daryl asked.

Carol glared at him and decided to subtly make him feel awkward as payback for the amount he was asked her.

"Cause you wouldn't like it,"Carol said softly placing her hand on his chest, "trust me, you'll be glad you stopped asking."

As she said this she undid his top two buttons and slowly ran her finger nails over his chest.

As she was talking Daryl's eyes were fixated on her hand, his throat feeling tight as her nails slowly grazed his chest.

"Er, um," Daryl stuttered his eyes still looking at her hand, "what are you, uh, doing?"

"Another question?" Carol said undoing the next button and continuing to go down his shirt, she was enjoying the effect it was having on him far too much.

She finished undoing all his shirt buttons with not a word more and left her hand resting just above his belt buckle

"Seriously Carol what is this? What are you doing?" he asked feeling himself start to sweat.

"Wow you're seriously asking for it now Daryl," Carol said moving her hand onto his belt buckle.

He held his breath for a second and with one swift movement she had managed to undo his buckle and then the button of his jeans.

Daryl felt paralysed, he knew what she was doing, he just had to decide whether he wanted her to stop.

"Okay okay, I get it, you can stop now," Daryl said panicking.

Carol tilted her head back and laughed, removing her hand as she watched him cringe in his awkwardness, "learnt your lesson?"

"So what you can ask questions but I can't?" he asked still feeling like he was unable to move.

Carol frowned a gave a little smile, "was that a question?"

He froze as he watched her hand creep closer and closer towards him again, she wasn't bothered by what she was doing, she wouldn't take it too far but he didn't know that.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as she pulled his shirt open further, purely for her on amusement rather than his awkwardness, and reached down towards his jeans. He reached his hand out and grabbed hers before she got there. He didn't know what to do from there, he was frozen again.

She saw him panicking again and smiled, removing her hand from his, "I'm only messing pookie."

"Don't mock me," he said scoffing sitting up again, shirt and pants still undone.

She couldn't help look him slowly up and down, she had wanted him for a long time now but she had always been happy with their friendship, till now. As she look back she met Daryl's eye who had be watching her look him up and down. Now she was the one feeling awkward.

"What was that?" Daryl asked her.

She shook her head, now feeling herself panic, "you gotta stop asking questions."

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore his stare. It was almost impossible, she could feel herself burning up, she opened one eye to see him still watching her.

"What?" Carol asked, "are you tired? I'm tired, I think we should sleep now don't you?"

Carol's words were baffled and quick.

"Now you're the one asking all the questions," Daryl pointed out his eyes not leaving hers.

She could almost feel herself gravitating towards him.

"Well I spose it's your turn to make me feel awkward then," she whispered.

"I suppose so," he whispered back slowly leaning towards her.

Seeing her more awkward only made Daryl more confident, he was curious and had been for a while. He wanted her but had never had the confidence or right situation to act on it, now was a good a time as any.

He manoeuvred onto his knees and put his hands either side of the headboard. He lightly licked his top lip, his eyes locked with hers, just inches away from her face. He looked down at her lips at the last moment as he went to place his lips on hers...crying came from the next room, making Daryl jump back and Carol stand up.

"That'll be Judith," Carol whispered leaving the room.

Daryl placed his hands on top of his head and let out a groan of anger. He did his pants and shirt back up and got into bed, wishing he had never tried anything. When Carol came back in ten minutes later he pretended to be asleep, she rubbed her temples and looked at him, worried about how close they had come to actually doing something. They couldn't go back on it now, they both knew what they had tried to do and neither of them wanted to admit it. She got into the other side of the bed and turned her back to him, closing her eyes, preparing herself for a sleepless night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was long and tedious, Carol and Daryl tried to keep their distance as best they could only to be stuck hunting with each other.

"Why can't Daryl go alone?" Carol protested.

"Cause," Beth said, "we all got jobs to do. You know how to hunt a bit now and we're gonna need all the food we can get, we don't know how long we're gonna be here."

"I can go alone," Daryl said gruffly from behind her, walking into the kitchen.

"No Daryl if there are a lot of walkers your gonna need help, Carol will help," Beth said firmly, holding Judith in her arms.

Daryl and Carol very quickly caught each others eye and immediately looked away.

"Why can't Tyreese come with me?" Daryl asked.

"Cause he can't hunt, you taught Carol, keep teaching her while you're out," Beth demanded walking away.

Daryl groaned and walked out of the kitchen, Carol following closely behind him.

He grabbed his crossbow and she grabbed her knife and they left the house, neither of them saying a word.

"I think you should try and catch some squirrels today," Carol spoke eventually.

"Uh yeah sure," Daryl half grunted back.

"So can you teach me to catch other animals?" Carol asked trying to make small talk and act like everything was fine.

"I can teach you to make traps to catch animals you wouldn't be able to catch by hand, like squirrels," he replied.

Carol nodded and Daryl took the lead walking ahead. They were quiet for a while as the walked through the woods until Carol felt she had to speak up.

"So, uh, last night..." Carol started but had no idea how to finish.

"Yeah...it was, um, awkward?" Daryl said.

"Yeah completely," Carol agreed, "it's not like I would of done anything, just like you wouldn't of...right?"

The only sound for the next few seconds was their feet crunching on the leaves.

"Right?" Carol asked again when Daryl didn't respond.

Daryl stopped walking and turned to face her still not answering.

Carol wanted to ask again but she felt like she shouldn't push it, she was playing with fire and they both knew it.

Daryl could see that Carol was feeling awkward and this made him feel more relaxed. He didn't know why it had this effect on him, it was usually him that was feeling awkward but the fact the roles had switched gave him a new found confidence. It wasn't often Carol was awkward and he felt he had to take full advantage of it.

He walked slowly towards her making her back up against a tree, he put his hands either side blocking her in, she could feel his breath hot on her face. The whole time she refused to look him in the eye but he wasn't moving until she did. Her eyes flicked quickly from the ground to him and with that were her stare remained locked. The corner of his mouth turned upwards and he leant towards her, he stopped just beside her ear and waited for a moment.

"Right," he whispered.

No sooner had he said it he was walking away again looking up at trees, smiling happily with his back turned away from her.

She let out a long deep breath and composed herself, she had never seen Daryl with such teasing confidence, she knew that whatever he was doing it was far from over.

She walked after him, working out how she could switch it back around, sure she loved Daryl's new found teasing confidence but at the same time it was torturous. She much preferred doing it to him, being in control. He was the less experienced one, not her. She smiled to herself as she made her way through the woods.

"Two can play at this game Daryl Dixon," she murmured.

"Say what now?" he said turning around, a smug smile still on his face.

"Hmm nothing nothing," Carol said confidently walking on ahead of him.

He frown at her as she strolled past him further into the woods.

"Don't get too far ahead Carol," Daryl said picking up the pace to keep up with her.

"Daryl re-" Carol stopped as a walker headed towards her, she stabbed it straight through the eye and watched it fall to the ground, "-lax," she continued, turning around and smiling smugly at him.

"We'll do better if we hunt together though," Daryl said stepping over the dead walker, looking at it as he did.

As Carol turned back around she came face to face with another walker, she let out a small yell as it grabbed her and she fell to the ground.

Daryl looked up from the dead walker and saw the walker attacking Carol, clawing at her shoes. She tried desparately to get to her feet before it bit her leg but Daryl quickly shot it through the head with his crossbow.

Carol stopped struggling pulling herself upwards slightly away from it and sitting back against a tree, breathing heavily.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Daryl pulled the arrow out of the walkers head, "you okay?"

She got herself up, "yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"I told you, we stick together okay?" Daryl said resetting his crossbow.

Carol nodded trying to catch her breath, "uhuh good call."

He put his hand on her lower back and pushed her slightly in front of him. Even the slightest touch from him sent shivers down her spine.

"Come on were losing daylight," he said prodding her in the back with his finger.

"Alright alright," she said walking on.

* * *

The end of the day came and they had caught enough food to last a week.

"Look at all this food," Beth exclaimed happily when she saw Daryl and Carol come through the door.

Carol and Daryl dumped their hunt down on the table and quickly made their excuses to go to bed, both of them exhausted from a full day of running from walkers and hunting. They slumped up the stairs, eyes stinging from the tiredness and collapsed side by side on the bed. It wasn't long before they heard someone walking into the room and stand there, staring at them. Carol opened one eye to see who it was and saw Lizzie stood at the foot of the bed, twirling her knife on her finger.

"Lizzie," Carol hissed, "what's wrong?"

Lizzie looked up from her knife, "nothing, thanks for all the food."

Carol nodded, "that's alright."

"You know Daryl hates me right?" Lizzie asked.

Carol was fully aware Daryl was awake with his eyes closed next to her.

"No he doesn't Lizzie, why would you think that?" Carol whispered.

"I can just tell...it's okay, I don't really like him either," Lizzie said absent mindedly putting her knife back.

"Lizzie, you remember what we talked about," Carol warned, "you know Daryl caught over half that food today, that was for all of us, he didn't have to do that, you should be grateful, he's helping keep you safe."

"Yeah so what? I don't need him to stay safe, I have you."

"Daryl's a better protector for you then I ever could be," Carol replied quickly.

"I don't believe that and I don't like him."

Carol sighed, "Lizzie I'm really tired from the hunting today, you mind letting me sleep?"

"Uhuh okay," she mumbled walking towards the door, shutting it behind her as she left.

Carol rolled onto her front and let out a small groan into her pillow.

"What was that about?" Daryl asked.

"You heard what that was about," Carol replied looking up.

"No no I got that, the kid doesn't like me, whatever, I meant that groan of despair into the pillow? What's that kids problem?" Daryl questioned.

"Nothing, she's just a real handful sometimes."

Daryl scoffed, "pfft you're tellin' me."

"It'll be fine," Carol said, "she'll be fine with you soon enough."

"Hah I couldn't give a shit," Daryl replied.

Carol raised her eyebrow, "goodnight Daryl."

"Good evening Carol," Daryl replied getting up and shutting the curtains.

* * *

They both fell almost immediately fell asleep, Daryl's arm laid across Carol from where he rolled over.

Carol woke a few hours later, much later actually. The darkness around her at first was disoriantating. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, the first thing she managed to make out was Daryl sat up on the bed next to her.

"Daryl," she whispered, checking in fact if he was actually was awake.

"Yeah?" he responded gruffly.

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh..."

"Yeah," Daryl said sighing with exhaustion.  
"I thought you said you slept better when I was around?"

"Yeah it's just I'm not used to it being this quiet, it's weird."

"Would you like me to make noise?" Carol suggested jokingly.

"Don't mock me woman," Daryl said playfully pushing her.

"Well who sleeps soothingly to the sound of walkers?" Carol argued pushing him back.

"I do bitch," Daryl said laughing.

"Bitch? Bitch, really?" Carol said smiling as she repeatedly hit him and tried to push him off the bed.

"Alright alright stop," Daryl said laughing quietly, trying not to fall off the bed.

She ignored him and tried to push him to the floor.

"Alright you asked for it," Daryl said launching himself away from the edge and pinning her down to the bed.

Carol laughed and tried to push herself back only to find Daryl had kept her secured down. Her eyes wandered up to meet his and they were right back to the day before, that day they almost.

His eyes flicked from her mouth to her eyes and back again.

Slowly he loosened his grip on her arms and tilted his head down towards hers. He hesitated just inches from her mouth and then in a split moment decided to go for it. His mouth reached down to hers, she responded, kissing him back, freeing her arms from his grip, moving her hands to the back of his neck. He gently prized her mouth open with his, still feeling like he was going to hesitate or pull away. Carol ran her tongue along his bottom lip, for so long she had wanted this and she was enjoying every second Daryl aloud her to continue. Daryl placed his rough hand on her hip and rolled over pulling her onto him, he wasn't entirely sure how far he wanted this to go but he knew he didn't want to stop. Carol lightly tugged on his hair as she kissed him, his hands wandering up and down her body. Pretty soon articles of clothing were being removed and Daryl realised he was too happy and too far gone to stop now...


End file.
